Various vibratory devices are proposed as a vibratory device for use in indicating the arrival of an incoming call by vibration. For example, Patent Literature 1 listed below discloses one such example vibratory device. FIG. 23 is a plan view of the vibratory device disclosed in Patent Literature 1. As illustrated in FIG. 23, for a vibratory device 100 disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a ceramic vibrator 105 is attached to an elastic plate 103, and a weight is mounted on a leading end of the elastic plate 103. As illustrated in FIG. 24, the vibratory device 100 includes a support member 102 mounted on a case 101. The base portion of the elastic plate 103 is mounted on the support member 102.
Patent Literature 2 listed below discloses a vibratory device illustrated in FIG. 25. As illustrated in FIG. 25, a vibratory device 110 disclosed in Patent Literature 2 below includes a housing 111. A shim 112 is arranged inside the housing 111, and at least one end of the shim 112 is supported by the housing 111. A piezoelectric element 113 is disposed on at least one surface of the shim 112.
PTL 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-192782
PTL 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-65569
The vibratory devices 100 and 110 disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, respectively, do not require a motor. Therefore, a reduction in power consumption, size, and weight can be achieved. However, because the vibratory devices 100 and 110 need a support member and a housing, the problem of an increased parts count is present. In addition, because vibration occurring in each of the vibratory devices 100 and 110 is transmitted through the support member and casing, mechanical losses of vibration occur in the support member and casing and the vibration transmission efficiency is low.